Temu
by Rangga Sengak
Summary: [2 PART] Yang satu mobilnya mogok. Yang satunya lagi menunggu teman yang tak kunjung kunjung datang. [Warn : Asa(sr)Iso]
1. Chapter 1 : Gakuhou Part

**Ansatsu Kyōshitsu — Yūsei Matsui**

 **.**

 **WARNING : HOMO, GAJE, TYPO, OOC.**

.

 **Asa(sr)Iso**

 **.**

 **[Gakuhou part]**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Klik._

Gakuhou mengakhiri panggilannya, dengan menenteng tas kerjanya dia berjalan ke arah halte bus di seberang jalan.

Langkahnya panjang. Begitu sudah menyeberang dia melihat sekeliling, kursi di halte itu penuh. Hanya tinggal dua tempat duduk yang masih kosong.

Satu disebelah pemuda dengan buku dipangkuannya. Dan satu lagi di sebelah pemuda yang sedang menghisap rokok dibibirnya. Gakuhou benci rokok. Tidak sehat.

Tanpa pikir panjang dia mendudukkan pantatnya di samping pemuda yang sedang membaca buku. Ini tempat umum, tak perlu meminta izin terlebih dahulu apalagi pemuda disampingnya tampak asik sendiri dengan bacaannya. Lihat buku-buku dipangkuannya yang tebalnya seperti batu bata.

Diamati sekali lagi, pemuda disampingnya menarik perhatiannya. Rambutnya bewarna hitam dengan dua pucuk diatasnya. Wajahnya tak begitu terlihat jelas karena pemuda itu menunduk.

Dia memakai kaos tipis bewarna putih yang dipadukan dengan celana cokelat pendek diatas lutut. Gakuhou yakin jika semua buku dipangkuan pemuda itu hilang dia sudah bisa melihat sepasang paha putih mulus milik pemuda itu.

 _Brukk..._

Tubuh pemuda itu tersentak begitu buku di pangkuannya melorot dan jatuh di atas ubin kotor. Pahanya terlihat jelas sekarang.

Pemuda itu mengerjap, linglung sesaat—melamun. Sebelum mendengus sebal kemudian mengambil buku-buku miliknya yang jatuh berserakan.

Tanpa memperdulikan kuman ataupun bakteri akan menempel ditangan dan bajunya, pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk buku-buku tebal miliknya. Debu terbang dari buku-buku itu. Bibirnya merengut begitu debu membuat hidungnya gatal.

"Uhuk."

Pemuda itu terbatuk, Gakuhou ingin tertawa—tapi tidak jadi. Dia harus menjaga wibawanya di depan umum.

Gakuhou suka saat pemuda itu mendengus. Wajah yang sejak tadi menunduk itu kini terlihat jelas. Wajahnya cukup manis.

Tanpa memperdulikan pemuda itu akan keheranan atau apa, Gakuhou menyodorkan sapu tangan bewarna putih miliknya.

Jelas saja, pemuda berambut hitam disampingnya menyengrit. Sepertinya baru sadar jika ada orang lain yang duduk disampingnya.

"Pakai ini untuk membersihkan buku-bukumu."

"Terima kasih." balasnya, senyum lebar mengembang di wajah pemuda itu. Bukan hanya dengusan, Gakuhou juga suka senyumnya. Manis.

Pemuda itu kembali membersihkan bukunya. Sapu tangan pemberiannya yang tadinya putih bersih tak sampai satu menit kini sudah berubah warna menjadi kehitaman.

"Bapak orang baru disini? saya jarang lihat." tanyanya. Sepertinya pemuda itu berusaha membuka percakapan dengannya. Mungkin sedikit basa-basi karena dia tadi sudah memberikan bantuan padanya.

Pemuda itu juga sopan, Gakuhou suka.

"Bukan, mobil saya mogok jadi terpaksa naik bus,"

"Kamu sendiri mau pergi kemana?" tanyanya.

"Rencananya mau ngembaliin buku—emm tapi sekarang lagi nunggu temen dulu." jawabnya dengan nada tidak yakin. Gakuhou bisa menebaknya. Jika pemuda itu sudah berjam-jam menunggu temannya untuk datang di halte ini. Kasihan juga.

"Itu busnya sudah datang, hati-hati ya pak disini banyak copet." peringat pemuda itu. Gakuhou mengangguk kecil kali ini.

"Nama kamu siapa?" tanya Gakuhou. Sedikit menyesal juga lupa menanyakan namanya tadi.

"Isogai. Isogai Yuma." jawab pemuda itu sedikit gugup, walaupun akhirnya pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum manis padanya.

"Nama bapak sendiri siapa?" tanyanya kemudian. Gakuhou berhenti didepan pintu bus.

"Gakuhou. Asano Gakuhou." kemudian tubuhnya terdorong masuk ke dalam bus, meninggalkan Isogai—pemuda berambut hitam yang masih melambaikan tangannya di luar sana.

Gakuhou belum puas, dia ingin berbincang lebih lama dengan pemuda itu. Misalnya menanyakan temannya yang tega membuatnya menunggu atau mengantar pemuda itu untuk mengembalikan buku.

 _Drrtt... drrtt.._

"Ayah, cepat pulang."

Sepertinya ia harus mengurungkan niatnya kali ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**


	2. Chapter 2 : Isogai Part

**Ansatsu Kyōshitsu — Yūsei Matsui**

 **.**

 **WARNING : HOMO, GAJE, TYPO, OOC.**

.

 **Asa(sr)Iso**

 **.**

 **[Isogai Part]**

 **.**

 **.**

Isogai tahu menunggu adalah hal paling menyebalkan. Membolak-mbalikkan lembar kertas buku dengan kasarnya. Persis orang dungu yang duduk di halte bus.

Masa bodo.

Hatinya sedang jengkel. Maehara membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama, bayangkan sudah 2 jam menanti tapi Maehara tak kunjung datang. Sepertinya impiannya untuk kencan dengannya gagal total.

No sms.

No telepon.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda Maehara akan menghubunginya.

Isogai duduk dipojokan, dengan buku dipangkuannya. Dia memakai kaos tipis dan celana pendek hari ini. Dia gerah. Dia sebenarnya ingin pulang cepat, tapi ia urungkan.

 _Brukk..._

Tubuhnya tersentak begitu buku di pangkuannya melorot dan jatuh di atas ubin kotor.

Isogai mengerjap, linglung sesaat—bisa-bisanya dia melamun tadi. Mendengus sebal kemudian mengambil bukunya yang jatuh tadi.

Tanpa memperdulikan kuman ataupun bakteri akan menempel ditangan dan bajunya, dia menepuk-nepuk buku tebal miliknya. Dia tahu bukunya mengeluarkan debu yang cukup banyak hingga membuat hidungnya gatal dan membuatnya terbatuk.

"Uhuk."

"Pakai ini untuk membersihkan bukumu." Dahinya menyengrit begitu ada yang menyodorkan sapu tangan padanya. Dia menoleh, dan baru menyadari jika ada seseorang disampingnya.

"Terima kasih." jawabnya sembari tersenyum kemudian membersihkan bukunya hingga membuat sapu tangan pemberian lelaki disampingnya menjadi sedikit kehitaman.

"Bapak orang baru disini? saya jarang lihat." tanyanya, sedikit berbasa-basi sebenarnya. Ibunya selalu bilang dia harus sopan pada orang yang lebih tua.

"Bukan, mobil saya mogok jadi terpaksa naik bus,"

"Kamu sendiri mau pergi kemana?" tanya lelaki disampingnya.

"Rencananya mau ngembaliin buku—emm tapi sekarang lagi nunggu temen dulu." jawabnya dengan nada tidak yakin. Isogai yakin lelaki disampaingnya agak kasian padanya.

"Itu busnya sudah datang, hati-hati ya pak disini banyak copet." peringatnya yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari lelaki itu. Lelaki itu tampak berwibawa dan bisa mengayomi keluarga. Tipe suami idaman. Jangan bilang Isogai tertarik padanya?

"Nama kamu siapa?" tanya Lelaki itu.

"Isogai. Isogai Yuma." jawabnya sedikit gugup sebenernya, walaupun akhirnya tetap tersenyum manis pada lelaki itu.

"Nama bapak sendiri siapa?" tanyanya kemudian. Lelaki itu berhenti didepan pintu bus.

"Gakuhou. Asano Gakuhou." kemudian tubuh Gakuhou—lelaki yang sedikit menarik perhatiannya itu terdorong masuk ke dalam bus, meninggalkan dia yang masih melambaikan tangannya.

Jujur saja, dia belum puas berbincang dengan lelaki itu. Jika boleh berharap, dia ingin bertemu lagi dengannya.

"Hei—maaf baru datang." Seseorang menepuk pundaknya, Isogai berbalik dan menemukan Maehara disana.

Isogai mendengus, berjalan cepat meninggalkan pemuda itu tanpa banyak bicara.

Dia masih kesal, tentu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**


End file.
